Desires - Remembrance
by Emotions- Fate
Summary: After the Circle defeated John Blackwell, they gave the Crystal Skull to Adam to dispose of it. But Adam didn't dispose of it, instead he touched it. Cassie and the others had no idea that he had done this, and one day at school Adam confronted Cassie and told her that he remembered everything. The curse had been lifted, Adam remembered, and the Balcoin's are coming...


Chapter 1: The Curse Is Lifted

I yawned as I rolled over in my bed, gazing towards the fireplace in my room. I had to be at school in an hour, so I better get up and dressed. I climbed out of bed and walked to my closet, picking out my blue jean mini skirt, long sleeved maroon shirt, and my black knee high boots. I went to my bathroom and got showered and dressed; I pulled a brush through my wavy blonde hair before going to grab my cell off my nightstand.

It had been quite some time since the death of mine and Diana's father John Blackwell, since the elixir that Adam and I took to save Jake's life. The curse that never existed had caused me to lose the one person that I loved with all my heart. Of course since my dark magic coursed through my veins the elixir never worked on me, but it had worked on Adam. We had created the Crystal Skull, and left it in Adam's possession to dispose of. We hadn't heard if he had or not, and I wondered if Diana had heard anything since her return.

I checked my texts; I had two from Diana, and one from Faye. None from Adam, I wondered how he was doing. I quickly responded to my texts, telling my friends that I would be at school soon. I ran downstairs and grabbed my keys and my bag, than headed out the door. I got in my car and drove to the school, when I parked my car I grabbed my bag and headed towards my locker. "Cassie!" I heard Diana squeal as she ran over and hugged me.

"Hey Diana, how are you?" I asked as I hugged my half-sister in return, smiling as I saw Faye walk up as well. "Hey Faye." I chimed in, as she gave me a hug as well. "Heya Cassie, looking good today." Faye said as she leaned against the lockers. "So Cassie, have you talked to Adam yet today? He said he was looking for you." Diana said. I blinked, looking up as I saw Adam walk into the school. "Why is he looking for me?" I whispered as Faye called him over.

Adam made his way over, adjusting his bag on his shoulder. "Hey Diana, Faye, Cassie..." He said as he nodded to each of us. Diana looked at Faye than nodded her head, "Well Cassie, we'll catch up with you two later." Diana went and looped arms with Faye, than headed towards their classroom. Adam blinked and looked at me, smiling. "Cassie...we need to talk." I blinked and nodded my head in return, "Sure where?" Adam looked over at the stairwell.

We walked to the stairwell, and set our bags down. "What's up Adam?" I asked as I leaned against the wall. Adam shifted and looked at the ground as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "I...remember Cassie, I remember everything..." He whispered as he continued to stare at the ground. "W-what do you mean Adam?" I gulped, as I looked down at the ground as well. "The curse...the elixir, what your father said we had to do..."

I looked up at Adam, just as he looked up at me. "I remember that I love you Cassie Blake..." Adam said as he pulled his hands out of his pockets and stepped towards me. I blinked and took a step towards him as well, "I...love you too Adam Conant." I whispered, as I moved to place my hands on his chest. Adam placed one hand on my cheek, and the other on my hip. "Adam...the elixir never worked on me, due to the dark magic...but I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you." Adam shook his head, leaning in to press a kiss to my forehead. "I understand..."

I smiled happily, as I leaned up and kissed him deeply. We were free, and Adam finally remembered everything, it was a dream come true. "Adam…I found out that the curse was fake, my father just didn't want us to complete our destiny." I said as I gazed into his eyes, a smile upon my face. "I know Cassie, and now we're free to choose our own path…together." He whispered as he kissed me once again. I heard a cough behind us, and turned to see Diana and the other members of our circle smiling.

"Congratulations you two, you did it." They all said, happy for the two of us to finally be reunited. Adam and I separated from each other and picked up our bags. "We'll all meet at the abandoned house after school than?" Diana said as we all headed towards our class. Adam and I walked hand in hand, smiling happily at each other. He had finally remembered that he loved me, and I had never stopped loving him.

As we walked into class, we took our seats at our desks. I looked over at Adam and smiled brightly, before I focused on the lecture. School would be over before we knew it, and then we could talk about everything that happened and how he remembered it all. I pulled out my phone and texted his, 'Adam, I'm so glad that you remember! I love you! Xoxo- Cassie' I sent it. Adam shook his head with a smile as he pulled out his phone, he replied back. 'Cassie, you're everything to me and I love you too. Xoxo- Adam'

Before we knew it class was over, and we were headed to our next one. Though Adam and I didn't have it together, I had class with Diana and Faye. As I entered and took my seat next to them, they started grinning at me. "Cassie this is great! He remembered everything, aren't you so jazzed?" Faye said as she leaned across her desk. Diana leaned over hers as well, "Seriously Cassie, I know how bad you were hurting." I smiled at them as I placed my hands over their arms, "You guys have no idea how good this feels right now."

Diana and Faye grinned as they looked to the clock, lunch was next and we could all meet and talk about how Adam managed to remember. Class went by slowly, but finally the bell rang and the three of us grabbed our bags and ran out towards the cafeteria. "Adam!" I shouted as I saw him and Jake waiting outside the cafeteria doors. Adam's face lit up as he saw me, and I ran towards him. Faye, Diana, Melissa and Jake all stood near us and smiled.

I moved into Adam's arms as we all began to walk towards a tree in the grass. As we all sat down, I set my bag to the side and curled against Adam. Faye was leaning against Jake, and Diana and Melissa were pulling out some books. "Adam…how did you remember?" I asked the question I knew everyone was curious about. Adam shifted as he looked down at me, "Well…you remember how you had me hold onto the Skull?" I blinked as I looked at my circle, than up at Adam. "I touched the Skull and the dark magic came into me…I remembered everything after that…"

Diana and Melissa looked up and stared at Adam and I, so did Faye and Jake. "You touched the Skull Adam?" Jake asked with an angry tone, as Faye eased him back down onto the ground. Adam shifted as he placed an arm around my shoulders, he looked at Jake and the others. "I did…it was harder to resist than you could have imagined." He said as I shifted against his form, looking up at the others. "Adam…we left you with the Skull to dispose of it, because it's dangerous." I said as I looked at my half-sister, who had the same look of worry on her face that I did. If Adam had touched the Skull, than that meant the only reason he remembered we loved each other was because Dark Magic was flowing through him now.

I stood up, and looked at everyone around me, our Circle. "Cassie…please just relax…" Adam said as he stood up as well, soon the rest of the Circle stood up. Jake moved to place himself in between Adam and me, and I just stared at him. Adam narrowed his eyes as he looked at Jake, "Stupid move blondie…" He seethed, I pushed Jake aside and stood in front of Adam. "Guys…Adam and I are gonna go to the Abandoned House..meet us after school." I picked up my bag and took Adam by the hand, we left the school and went to my car.

So much had just happened at lunch, and Adam and I needed to talk about it all without the rest of the Circle. Jake growled as Faye and Diana pulled him along, Melissa watched with worry as Adam and I got into my car. We drove to the Abandoned House, and I parked in front of it. I got out and headed inside, Adam followed behind me. I set my bag down and went upstairs to the old couch, Adam sat down and looked at me. "Cassie…" I shook my head as I took his hands into my own. "I'm glad you remembered, we'll figure this out together. Promise." I said.


End file.
